Youth
by bubblena
Summary: Berawal dari mereka yang bertemu di klub malam. Jeno yang datang dengan urusannya sementara Jaemin yang memecahkan gelas yang ia bawa. NOMIN , Jeno x Jaemin.
1. one night

Malam itu, gemerlap lampu klub malam menghiasi. Lagu-lagu memekakkan telinga dimainkan, orang-orang itu menari kesana-kemari dengan bebas. Terkandang mereka menyenggol pundak seseorang yang ada di dekat mereka, menyebabkan keduanya akan terlibat perkelahian karena masalah sepele ini.

Dibawah gemerlap lampu pesta, seorang lelaki berambut bak permen kapas meneguk segelas _cocktail_ -nya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan sembari memegang gelas langsing itu. Terkadang tubuh kurusnya menabrak orang-orang sekitar dan dihadiahi cacian serta makian, namun ia tak ambil pusing. Kakinya tetap melangkah tanpa tujuan hingga ia menabrak seseorang. Kali ini beda. Wajah bantalnya menabrak dada kekar itu.

Jaemin mengerjap, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Minuman beralkoholnya tumpah dan ia tidak terima. Suara pecahan beling itu cukup kencang, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali, kembali berkutat dengan urusan masing-masing. Dengan tatapan berbayang, ia menunjuk lelaki berkemeja biru itu tepat di wajahnya.

Yang paling muda menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya kasar. "Kau . . !"

Lalu tubuhnya oleng ke kanan dan kiri. Si pemuda dihadapannya itu memegang kedua pundak sempitnya, menjaga agar lelaki aneh di hadapannya ini tidak jatuh dan berakhir di rumah sakit karena tertusuk pecahan beling bekas gelas yang ia bawa.

"Air putih ku tumpah! Lihat lihat!" Jaemin merancau sendiri sembari menunjuk lantai yang ia pijaki penuh dengan beling serta cairan berwarna biru.

"Dasar aneh, kau minum alkohol tapi kenapa menganggapnya air putih?" Si pemuda itu mencibir.

Jaemin kembali tidak terima, ia memanyunkan bibirnya lalu bersedekap. Namun tak lama tubuhnya itu kembali oleng dan dengan sigap lelaki di depannya menahan tubuhnya lagi. "Nana minum air putihㅡ"

"Hah?" Serius. Ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaemin barusan. Suara musik dengan aliran musik elektronik itu makin kencang, hampir membuat telinganya berdengung. "Ayo pergi dari sini?"

Apa itu tadi sebuah ajakkan? Jaemin mengernyitkan dahinya, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum aneh lalu menabrakkan tubuh kurusnya ke tubuh kekar milik si pemuda ini.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini!"

"Nana mau ikuut kakak tampan~" kedua tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang orang yang ia sebut tampan itu.

Suara tegukkan saliva itu hanya Jeno yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia merinding melihat aksi lelaki manis yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini.

Seketika terbesit sebuah pikiran gila di benaknya, pemilik surai hitam itu kembali mengingat tujuannya datang kemari. Dengan cekatan, ia memindahkan kedua tangan Jaemin, membantu kedua lengan kurus itu untuk melingkar sempurna di lehernya. Setelah itu, ia mengangkat badan milik si muda, membawanya menjauh dari keramaian yang menyesakkan keduanya.

"Kau berat juga ternyata." Cibir Jeno kala ia membuka salah satu ruangan dengan warna ungu yang menguasai seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

Jaemin mengernyit, ia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menatap Jeno yang tengah mengunci ruangan itu. Sebentar, untuk apa ia mengajak bocah sok tahu macam Jaemin untuk masuk kedalam kamar ini?

"Kenapa?"

Barusan itu Jeno yang bertanya, ia menjatuhkan Jaemin kasar keranjang besar yang ada di ujung ruangan. Yang paling muda meringis, merasakan punggungnya sedikit nyeri walaupun kasur yang kini ia tiduri empuk sekalipun.

"Mau apa?" Jaemin bertanya penasaran. Kedua maniknya menatap Jeno yang kini merangkak mendekatinya, menindih tubuhnya lalu menatap kembali matanya.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Jaemin pun memilih bungkam dan tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi kala Jeno mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Sebuah lagu dengan tempo pelan itu mulai terdengar di indra pendengaran keduanya. Itu yang terakhir kali Jaemin dengar sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan dan kedua lengan Jaemin ditahan, dicengkram kencang oleh lelaki yang kini ia sebut dominan dalam hati.

Jaemin masih sadar, setengah sadar lebih tepatnya. Ia tak sepenuhnya mabuk karena hanya meminum lima teguk cocktail sebelum minumannya itu tumpah dan dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lelaki yang kini tengah membuka jas kerjanya itu menciumnya lembut. Membuat dirinya sendiri dimabuk kepayang.

Gila. Jaemin bisa gila hanya karena ciuman manis ini. Kini lelaki itu menarik _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan keatas, sebatas dadanya. Kulit putih dan mulus itu kini memunculkan pori-porinya, merasakan dinginnya pendingin ruangan menusuk hingga ketulang. Ditambah benda tak bertulang itu kini bermain bebas di dadanya, memberikan tanda-tanda kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu sehari.

Tangan kekar itu juga tak bisa diam, ia memainkan kedua tonjolan berwarna merah muda milik si surai permen kapas. Membuat lelaki yang kini telentang itu sedikit membusungkan tubuhnya lalu mendesah pelan.

Dan Jeno tersenyum puas karena itu. Ia jadi tahu titik sensitif pemuda yang ia tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Ah, benar mereka bahkan tidak berkenalan satu sama lain. Jeno langsung membawanya kesini dan bermain-main dengan tubuh lelaki ini.

"Jadi . . Siapa namamu?"

Jaemin memejamkan matanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali menatap Jeno. "JㅡJaemin . . Na Jaemin . ."

"Namaku Lee Jeno. _So_ , Jaemin _just shout my name tonight. I will fill you with everything that I have._ "

Tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Jaemin mendesah kencang dibuatnya. Kedua tangan lentiknya meremas kencang sprai yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Lalu kedua bibir itu kembali beradu, menimbulkan bunyi kecapan ditengah-tengah lagu yang sedang ia setel. Dan Jeno suka itu.

Ia suka tubuh Jaemin.

Mereka turut larut dalam permainan liar mereka malam itu. Jaemin yang mendesah dalam kungkungan Jeno dan Jeno yang merasa puas seakaj telah melepas semua beban yang ia tanggung di punggungnya.

Paginya, Jaemin terbangun duluan. Kepalanya terasa pusing, tubuhnya mati rasa dan ia tidak bisa bangun dari posisinya saat ini. Lengannya terasa kebas seperti ada sesuatu yang menindihnya disana. Ketika ia membuka matanya ia mendapati wajah tegas seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang.

Gila.

Sontak lelaki berambut merah muda itu mencoba mengingat seluruh rentetan kejadian semalam. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang pusing seakan berputar. Ia mengingat bagaimana minuman beralkoholnya jatuh ke lantai dansa dan ia juga ingat dan merasakan dengan nyata apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Bagaimana Jeno memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan lainnya.

"Tuhan . ."

Perutnya terasa seperti terkocok lalu kepalanya pusing. Double kill. Na Jaemin bangun dari tidurnya, seketika tubuhnya merasa merinding kala udara dingin menyapa kulitnya. Ia menepuk dahinya, mengingat bahwa ia tidak mengenakan sehelai kain pun saat ini selain selimut yang menutup tubuhnya juga tubuh pemuda bernama Jeno itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan pakaiannya yang masih berserakkan, Jaemin memilih berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di depannya saat ini. Suara pintu tertutup itu cukup gaduh, membuat manusia lain yang berada di ruangan itu terganggu. Jeno mengernyit, ia bangun lalu mengusap wajahnya. Matanya menangkap pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana, juga kasurnya yang kini sudah kosong.

Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian demi kejadian yang kini hanya akan membuatnya berakhir di kamar mandi dengan lebih lama. Oleh karena itu ia mengaburkan lamunannya. Ia memunguti setelan kantornya lalu memakainya, tak lupa memunguti pakaian Jaemin menaruhnya di atas kasur.

Jeno menatap arlojinya yang masih terpasang dengan sempurna di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Disana menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit, ia menunggu Jaemin keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengantar pemuda itu pulang kerumahnya. Ya . . . Setidaknya sebagai tanda terimakasih atas perbuatan semalam.

Tak lama, yang ditunggu pun keluar. Awalnya Jaemin mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan sebelum ia melihat Jeno yang kini menatapnya lapar. Oh ingat saja, Jaemin tidak mengenakan apa-apa saat ini.

"Jangan lihat! Sana hadap belakang!" Serunya sembari berusaha menyembunyikan badannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Oke." Setelah mengucapkan itu Jeno memunggunginya, memilih untuk memainkan smartphone-nya dan membiarkan Jaemin untuk mengenakkan bajunya. "Biar aku antar pulang.

Jaemin terdiam sejenak sebelum mengenakan _hoodie_ -nya. Pipinya bersemu merah dan ia tidak suka itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum untuk orang yang baru semalam ia kenal karena one night stand. "Aㅡaku bisa naik bis, kok."

Si pemuda bermarga Lee itu memutar tubuhnya, tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana lalu memerhatikan Jaemin lekat-lekat. "Aku ini lelaki yang bertanggung jawab."

"Hㅡhah?"

Jeno tersenyum, ia memilih untuk keluar kamar duluan. Meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih termenung dengan fantasinya.

Duh, tolong ingatkan Jaemin bahwa mereka itu baru kenal semalam saja.


	2. Meet?

Lee Jeno. Pria berahang tajam itu sudah seminggu pergi dari hadapan Jaemin tanpa ada sepatah atau dua patah kata yang ditinggalkan. Jaemin tahu, ia tidak boleh berharap terlalu tinggi. Bisa apa bocah ingusan sepertinya berharap lebih, mereka hanya sebatas mengenal nama satu sama lain dan pernah melihat tubuh masih-masih. Tidak lebih.

Ya, tidak lebih dari hubungan one night stand.

Jaemin merelakan yang paling berharga dalam tubuhnya kepada lelaki tampan itu dengan mudah, atau mungkin saat itu ia sedang tidak sadar dan termakan omongan Jeno. Tapi tidak, walaupun tidak seratus persen, Jaemin masih dapat mengingat bagaimana Jeno menyentuh setiap inchi kulit mulusnya dengan lembut.

Ia bahkan masih ingat lagu yang dimainkan saat mereka bersetubuh malam itu di salah satu kamar di klub malam itu. Jeno dengan telaten menuntunnya, mengecap bibirnya dengan lembut. Manis. Ciuman pertamanya, sex pertamanya, direnggut oleh lelaki yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit di klub.

Lantunan lagu pelan itu kembali berputar di benaknya. Mengingatkannya akan hari dimana ia menyatu dengan si sipit itu.

Jaemin meringis, mengusap bibirnya pelan lalu meneguk cocktail kesukaannya. Mata rubahnya melirik ke segala penjuru ruangan. Dalam lubuk hatinya, menginginkan kejadian itu terulang lagi. Dirinya masih menginginkan Jeno, maka dari itu ia mengulang hal aneh ini lagi.

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, tak ada tanda-tanda lelaki berhidung mancung itu muncul. Jaemin mulai putus asa, ia sudah mabuk pula. Bibirnya mengerucut sembari menggumamkan kata-kata tiada henti.

"Dimana kakak tampan ituuuuu—" rancau Jaemin kemudian membenamkan wajahnya diantara tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Ia menggumam pelan tak lama menangis, hidung dan pipinya memerah. Ia merengek pelan bak anak kecil yang ditinggal Ibunya.

Bukan apa-apa, Jaemin hanya tidak mengerti kenapa ia ingin sekali melihat lelaki tampan itu terus-menerus, memikirkannya sepanjang hari tiada henti.

Semalam Jaemin memutuskan, ia memantapkan hatinya bahwa ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jaemin suka itu, ia berani mengambil resiko masuk ke kantor polisi karena berbuat yang iya-iya di bar. Ia bahkan baru dua puluh tahun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Semuanya karena malam itu, malam yang bagi Jaemin serasa seperti mimpi walaupun nyata. Ia kali ini mau merasakannya secara sadar, namun ternyata dia malah jatuh kelubang yang sama. Ia mabuk dan sedari tadi ponselnya bergetar di saku celana, membuatnya mendegus kesal.

Jaemin meraih ponselnya, menekan tombol merah itu berkali-kali, "diam diam! Aku sudah dengar, ponsel! Telingaku!"

Padahal jelas betul sejak tadi Jaemin berada di club, lagu-lagu memekakkan telinga juga terus berputar. Namun kali ini ia malah merengek mendengar nada dering ponsel yang bahkan tidak sebanding dengan lagu-lagu di _club_.

Jaemin mendengus, ia mengusap hidungnya pelan lalu mencoba untuk bangun dari duduknya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening, tubuhnya oleng ke kanan dan kiri, kadang menabrak orang yang sedang menari. Tak jarang orang yang sedang menari itu mengumpatinya.

Kaki lelaki manis itu terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar _club_. Hingga ia sampai di pintu, seseorang menarik lengannya menjauh dari _club_. Jaemin tidak sempat melihat wajah lelaki itu karena ia benar-benar mabuk, namun ia tersenyum manis pada pria itu.

"Manis, kita bertemu lagi." Goda lelaki itu. Jaemin hanya mengangguk sembari memeluk pinggangnya.

Setelahnya Jaemin jatuh tak sadarkan diri begitu saja dalam pelukan si pria berhidung mancung.

—

Pagi harinya Jaemin terbangun, badannya menggeliat pelan didalam selimut. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu melakukan peregangan sebentar sembari mengeluarkan suara seakan-akan ia merengek karena terbangun. Mata cantiknya menelisik kepenjuri ruangan bernuansa abu-abu putih itu, matanya berputar hingga ia dapat melihat sebuah lukisan berukuran besar yang Jaemin ketahui sebagai yellow picador, mulutnya terbuka lebar begitu melihatnya.

Lelaki manis itu kini berpindah kearah kasur besar yang sekarang ia tempati. Selimut berwarna senada dengan ruangan membalut tubuhnya. Sejenak Jaemin melihat kelantai, menemuka setelah celana jeans dengan cardingan juga kaos tergeletak. Dengan refleks ia membuka selimut, matanya membulat kala melihat tubuh susunya tidak mengenakan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ini dimana?

"Ah, apa yang kuperbuat semalam? Apa aku tidur dengan orang lain?" Gumamnya pelan, ia memukul kepalanya kesal. "Bodoh bodoh!"

"Jaemin, kau.. kenapa?"

Dan mata lelaki berambut creamy itu kembali membulat ketika menemukan seorang lelaki yang telah mengenakan setelan jasnya berdiri diambang pintu. Jaemin menaikkan selimutnya lalu merengut.

"Err— kenapa aku bisa disini?" Tanyanya penasaran. Dalam hati ia mengucap kata syukur dan lega tiada hentinya karena mengetahui siapa pemilik kamar _aesthetic_ ini.

Lelaki berhidung mancung itu tertawa. "Semalam kau mabuk dan menabraku di _club_ , tidak ingat?"

Ia menunduk, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Ah benar juga, semalam ia menunggu lelaki ini dan berakhir mabuk berat hingga ia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. "Mm—"

Si dominan mengangguk paham, "ah, kalau untuk bajumu— kau yang membukanya sendiri. Aku sampai kaget semalam."

Ah benarkan, kebiasaan buruk Jaemin. "O—ooh.. baiklah. Kalau begitu, emm. . . Aku sepertinya akan pulang setelah ini, Jeno."

Jeno menggeleng, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Jaemin lalu mengusap kepala si submisif lembut. "Jika mau berdiam disini tidak apa, anggap saja disini sebagai rumahmu. Oke?"

Meleleh. Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan perasaan Jaemin yang tidak karuan bak terombang-ambing. Jeno itu tampan, hidungnya mancung. Kalau dia berpakaian dengan setelan tux itu kadar ketampanannya bertambah seribu kali, batin Jaemin.

"Oke. ."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat. Pukul tiga mungkin aku kembali. Ah iya, aku punya tiga kucing, mereka ada di kamar sebelah jika kau bosan?"

Mendengar kata kucing, mata Jaemin berbinar. Ia mengangguk semangat. "Oke! Nanti aku akan menemui mereka. Hati hati di jalan!"

Pipi Jeno memanas melihat wajah manis itu. Jaemin sangat menggemaskan bahkan saat ia bangun tidur. Andai saja . .


End file.
